Pokemon Ranger: Mission Jirachi!
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Kellyn, Kate, Rhythmi, and Keith have been sent to Fiore for some reason. While on the boat to Fiore, they meet Ben and Summer. Jirachi has been awoken and a wish has been made. Now the world has changed for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**I've fell in love with Pokemon Ranger. **

**The stuff on the boat happens around the time Jirachi is awaken, just so you know. Mr. Kincaid takes their moment of absence to find Jirachi and wake him up.**

_**However, if it is sung to in a voice of purity, it will awaken in the middle of its sleep, grant one wish to the singer and then resume its thousand-year sleep. -Bulbapedia Jirachi**_

**-Chapter one-**

* * *

><p>"Gosh you make me mad Kellyn!" A girl growled. She and a brown haired boy had almost missed their boat to Fiore. The boy smiled.<p>

"Kate, we have a while until we reach Fiore. Relax!" Kate glared at him.

"So!" She said. "If we miss the boat, we have to wait a month to go to Fiore."

"I like Almia." Kellyn said. Kate sighed.

"Lets just get our room." She took her suitcase and took out a piece of paper from her pocket. For some reason, this boat/cruise ship had rooms that were two people per room; so sadly, she had to sleep in a room with Kellyn. It was going to be a long couple weeks.

* * *

><p>When the two got to their rooms, they found that they were larger than they thought they would be. Kellyn made Kate take the bed farther from the door. He told her it would be a better idea for him to be closer to the door. She agreed after a while and told him she was going to bed. He was confused as to why she would want to sleep so early, but he nodded in reply and quietly left the room to explore.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kellyn returned, she was still asleep. He sighed and sat on his bed. It had been forever since they got a break, but he was already missing his job. He was going to miss Almia and his partner Pokémon. He couldn't even bring a partner. He guessed Kate counted, but they don't always get along. Kellyn didn't know what he thought about Kate. He thought she thought he was a stupid idiot boy. He kind of got mad when she called him stupid or got mad at him. He sighed and laid on the bed. Kellyn couldn't get to sleep. Something was bugging him. He got up and looked at Kate sleeping quietly and peacefully. He smiled and got up. He stopped next to her bed, but then walked back to his bed. What was he thinking? Kellyn sighed and laid back in bed, but didn't fall asleep until one in the next morning.<p>

* * *

><p>Kate woke up to find Kellyn in bed in the same clothes he wore to the boat when they got on. She sighed and smiled. He looked pretty cute when sleeping. She quickly changed and went to wake him up to get something to eat. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he grabbed her and pulled her down. He was moving in his sleep. Kate blushed. She tried to get up, but he had a strong grip on him.<p>

"Kellyn!" She growled. He didn't answer. Kate sighed. "Stubborn boy." She muttered. Kate carefully got his hand off of her's and got up. He muttered something and she sighed. Then she shook him once more. "Get up." She muttered, but he didn't respond. She sighed. "Fine stubborn. I'll bring you a muffin or something." She said with a smile, leaving quietly.

* * *

><p>Kellyn awoke to Kate holding a muffin in his face.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked. Kate took the muffin and placed it on the table right beside Kellyn's bed.

"Giving you breakfast!" She said. Kellyn sighed and ate the muffin to make Kate happy. He yawned.

"Why are you so happy?" He muttered. She sighed.

"No reason." She said. Kate sat on her bed. Kellyn was confused. What was up with her? He sighed and laid back down.

* * *

><p>Kellyn couldn't remember falling asleep again. Or maybe he never awoke and that was a dream. He remembered tasting the muffin. He sighed and sat up. Kate was gone and he was alone. Where was Kate? He wondered. Kellyn got up and changed, then left. He locked the door to the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Kellyn sighed as he walked around the boat. He still couldn't find Kate. He heard her laugh and walked toward it. He stopped. He saw Kate with another Ranger, one from a different region. He was joking with her and she was laughing. A girl with the same clothes as the boy who was joking with Kate sat nearby. Kellyn glared at the boy, but the group never saw him. He ran away. Why was he upset? It wasn't like he liked Kate. Or did he? Kellyn stopped in front of their room and unlocked the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Kate had met Ben and Summer when the boat arrived in Oblivia. They had come on the boat and Ben had started talking to Kate about the region she had last been in. She told him about Almia and the people there. Ben told her about Oblivia and the people there. Kate nodded when he spoke about Murph, telling him she knew him as well. She laughed when Ben explained that Murph wasn't the best at driving ships. Kate looked toward where she had come from and saw something running. She stood and thanked Ben for his time, and then she ran after the person who had been watching them.<p>

* * *

><p>Kate opened the door to her and Kellyn's room.<p>

"Kellyn?" She called. She found him trying to sleep again, but she could tell he was awake. His head was turned toward the wall so she couldn't see his face. She walked to his bed and sat next to him. He didn't move at all. Kate sighed. "Kellyn." She started, but before she could say another word. He turned and hugged her. She looked at him, worried. "Kellyn." Kate glared at him and he let go. Kellyn went back into the blankets.

"Don't you have a friend to attend to?" Kellyn muttered. Kate sighed.

"Stop being a idiot Kellyn." She muttered. "Ben's a Oblivia ranger and he likes his partner Summer. Not me." Kate sighed. "It's not like anyone likes me anyways." Why she was talking her mind with Kellyn, she didn't know.

"Not true." Kellyn answered. Kate sighed.

"That's a lie." She muttered. Kate stood and sighed. Then she left the room. Kellyn didn't want her to, but it couldn't be helped.

* * *

><p><strong>-Couple weeks later-<strong>

"Get up!" A voice growled in Kellyn's ear. He opened his eyes to see Kate looking at him. She moved and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He saw that she had changed and got him a muffin. Since that day a couple weeks ago, she had kept bring him muffins. "Get changed. We have an hour before we get to Fiore!" She sounded excited. Kate left the room. Kellyn sighed and got up. He changed and then started to pack. He noticed that Kate had already packed. Kellyn wondered if she had enough sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ben! Summer!" Kate called. She waved to the two. They turned and waved back. They weren't alone. The two had been talking to two people Kate knew well. How she had not seen them at all in the past couple weeks, she didn't know. "Rhythmi and Keith to?" Keith turned and smiled at Kate as she ran up and gave him and Rhythmi a quick hug.<p>

"Where's Kellyn?" Keith asked after Kate stopped hugging them.

"Still in the room." Keith smirked.

"You two had to share a room?" He asked. "Were you two good?" Kate blushed.

"Keith! Of course we were!" She was remembering the times Kellyn grabbed her as he slept. She smirked. "What about you and Rhythmi?" Rhythmi blushed and Keith smirked.

"Well duh!" Keith answered. "I'm always good." Kate sighed.

"Not always." She muttered and Rhythmi giggled.

* * *

><p>Kellyn smiled.<p>

"There." He placed his bag next to the door and went to find Kate.

* * *

><p>"This is perfect." The man smirked as he said this. "We can wake up Jirachi." He smirked.<p>

"I won't do it!" A girl screamed at him. He turned and looked at her.

"If you want to live, you will do it and tell Jirachi my wish." The girl glared at him. She was tied up.

"No way!" The man sighed.

"You will sing and wake up the pokemon." He glared at her. She was trying to show she wasn't scared, but in truth, she was scared of her old teacher. She had always been scared of him.

"Mr. Kincaid, the comet is almost ahead." Someone called from the opening of the cave they were in. This cave was where Jirachi was told to appear. Mr. Kincaid had teamed up with the other two teams who were tired of the rangers. They called themselves Team Debonairs. When the three combined, Team Dim Sun was known as Team Debonairs and the other two teams decided that it would be best to keep that name since they weren't really known. Mr. Kincaid turned to the girl.

"You better sing girl." He growled. She nodded and started to sing.

"_Sing a song unto the world,_

_Rising high the clouds unfurl,_

_Gazing at the twilight's sky,_

_Broken by a newborn's cry,_

_Changes from the smallest things,_

_Gazing at an angel's wings,_

_Fall down, fall down, falls the rain,_

_My life's not in vain," _The girl sighed.

"_Light and bouncy in the wind,_

_Sing a song unto the world,_

_Rising high, the cluds unfurl,_

_Fan the flames into the past,_

_Here, now, our lives will last,_

_We'll never know the times of pain,_

_Fall down fall down falls the rain,_

_My life won't be plain." _

She stopped singing when she the cave started to glow. She covered her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jirachi in front of her. The girl was amazed. Was her singing that innocent? She sighed. She knew what the pokemon wanted. "I tell you my wish now right?" She asked. The pokemon nodded and flew around her. She smiled at it. The girl sighed and told Jirachi Kincaid's wish.

And it came true.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the start of this story. I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**The song the girl sings is from Black Cat. Saya sings it all the time. There's a link to it on my profile.**

**I do not own Black Cat or Pokemon. I felt like Saya's song fit. I didn't know what else to use. So don't hurt me!**

**This will most likely be AlmiaShipping, Rangershipping, Obliviashipping, and RhythmiXKeith [There's not a name for this one].**


	2. Chapter 2

**They don't remember what happened on the boat now. The wish Mr. Kincaid made wiped out the memories of a world were Rangers won against him.**

**-Chapter two-**

* * *

><p>No one could tell the wish had been made. All the memories of the past world had been erased.<p>

* * *

><p>Now a boy stood in front of a grave, wearing all black. He gave a sigh.<p>

"I'm sorry Barlow." He muttered. "I wish we could have won and you didn't die, but I guess us Rangers should quit before we make things worst." He felt silly. He was talking to the grave of his old friend. He had looked up to the Pokémon Ranger and had cried for hours when Barlow had been found dead after a failed mission that if failed, would let Team Debonairs rule the world. They had failed and lost a great man. He was sure they would win, but for some reason they lost. "I don't know if I can do it anymore." The boy muttered. "I'll be back some day." He looked at the grave once more.

* * *

><p><em>Barlow<em>

_A great friend and leader,_

_He'll always be in our hearts._

* * *

><p>The boy sighed and walked away. One tear fell and hit the dirt before he got away from the cemetery.<p>

He met up with a girl who was also in all black.

"You ok Kellyn?" She asked. He sighed and nodded.

"I can't believe he's dead Rhythmi." He muttered. She nodded in reply.

"It's kind of odd to think that he's dead. He was so strong." Rhythmi sighed. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I understand. You and Kate were really close to him." Kellyn nodded.

"Not as much as the other rangers at the base in Vientown."

"True. We have to move on." Kellyn nodded.

"Lets go meet up with Kate." Rhythmi nodded and the two walked down the street.

* * *

><p>"Kate calm down!" A boy yelled as he followed the mad girl. At least he thought she was mad.<p>

"I don't need to calm down Keith!" Kate cried. Keith sighed. Where were Kellyn and Rhythmi? Only Kellyn could calm her down at a time like this. Keith always tried, but it would fail. Then she would get madder and push past Keith, almost making him fall. Keith never felt safe anymore. He was trying to avoid the admin for the region. He had some bad memories of this admin. Keith noticed that Kate was already out of his range. He couldn't see her anymore. He ran the way she went. He fell to the ground as he ran into someone. He looked up to see the person he was trying to avoid.

Heath.

* * *

><p>Kellyn and Rhythmi were taking their time. Kellyn stopped and told Rhythmi to go on. She nodded and went. Kellyn walked into an alleyway and kept walking to the end. The alley way connected to another road, but Kellyn sticked to the sidewalk. He sighed. Just as he thought.<p>

"Mind letting my friend go?" Kellyn called. The man turned. He smirked.

"Kellyn. Two rangers in one day." Kellyn walked forward.

"I'm planning on quitting, so I won't be a bother to you." He said. "But I can use my styler one more time, Heath." Heath glared.

"If you wish Ranger!" He let go of Kellyn's friend and he took that chance to escape. Heath glared at Kellyn. "Why you! I'll get you for that!" Kellyn smirked.

"We'll see about that." He said as he pulled up his sleeve. There was his styler already ready. Heath smirked. He pulled up his sleeves to show a personalized styler. Kellyn wasn't pretty shocked. He had heard of these stylers. Heath gave another smirk. He called on his Pokémon. "Rampardos!" He called. "Teach this ranger a lesson!" Out of nowhere came the big Pokémon. Kellyn glared at it.

"Capture on!" He called and he started his capture.

* * *

><p>Kate sighed. She was really upset. She was sitting on a bench she found. Kate closed her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>I wish that Team Debonairs will win all their battles against the Pokémon Rangers. That's what you'll wish for girl.'<em>

* * *

><p>Kate opened her eyes in shock.<p>

"What was that? Wasn't that Mr. Kincaid's voice?" She muttered. She shook her head and stood. She decided she would find Kellyn. It always helped her feel better to be around him for some reason. She sighed and kept walking.

* * *

><p>Kellyn smirked.<p>

"As easy as always." He muttered. He turned to leave. "Come on Keith." Keith nodded and followed Kellyn. When they were far enough away, Kellyn sighed. "We might need a new identity. We could get in major trouble for being rangers." He muttered. Keith sighed.

"Sorry about that Kellyn." He muttered. Kellyn sighed.

"It's fine. He's not so hard to beat anyways." He responded. "We better find Kate and Rhythmi. I sent Rhythmi on her own to meet you two. What happened to Kate?" Keith sighed.

"About her."

"Guys!" The two boys stopped to see the two girls running to them. Kellyn waved. The two stopped in front of them.

"You two ok?" Kellyn asked. Kate and Rhythmi nodded. Kellyn sighed. "I'm glad. Lets go back to the base."

* * *

><p>Mr. Kincaid sighed. He didn't know that ruling the three regions would be so boring. He sighed again. Maybe he would go visit the Ranger School. He was going to burn it down anyways. He smirked. It might be a good idea. He needed something to do. He stood and walked out of his throne room, telling a grunt at the door he would be back.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh! Welcome back guys!" Ms. April called. Kellyn gave her a nod.<p>

"We ran into Heath. I need to recharge my styler." He told her. She nodded.

"You know where to go." Kellyn nodded and ran up a flight of stairs. The others disappeared after a while. Ms. April sighed. She missed the times that she could teach future rangers. She loved her times teaching. She could remember teaching before Team Debonairs took over. Why she could remember that, she didn't know. She sighed and went back to cleaning the Ranger School. Since the region came into Team Debonairs's hands, all Rangers had moved to the Ranger school, the last place free from Team Debonairs. As she stopped to look at the clean room, she felt faint. Ms. April blinked several times, but she couldn't get the darkness to go away. She fell into someone's arms. The last thing she saw before she fainted was Mr. Kincaid.

* * *

><p>Kellyn had finished charging his styler and heard someone screaming. He quickly placed his styler on his arm and ran down stairs. He hid and watched what was happening.<p>

* * *

><p>"Every part of the school has been checked. There's no one else in the building." Mr. Kincaid nodded.<p>

"You know what to do. I'll burn the place myself." He said. The grunt nodded and ran off. Kincaid thought he saw something, but ignored it.

* * *

><p>Kellyn didn't know what to do. All his friends were kidnapped. He didn't want this place to be burned as well. He sighed. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't like it. He knew that Ms. April kept a secret exit for things like this. Kellyn heard footsteps and hid.<p>

"So you've escaped." A voice said. "I promise you Kellyn, I'll let the school stay completely untouched if you come with me." Kellyn knew that voice. "If you don't come, then you'll be burnt. We will hunt you down." The voice said. Kellyn didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes. "You have two minutes to show yourself. Remember! 'No running in the halls!'" The person walked out. Kellyn got out of his hiding spot. Two minutes. Kellyn didn't know what to do. He could save the ranger school and go with his old teacher or escape and save his friends later. He sighed and knew his friends would get mad at him. He ran after Mr. Kincaid.

* * *

><p><strong>-About a year later-<strong>

The girl smiled and giggled in delight. She placed the item on her arm.

"Thanks!" She hugged her friend. He smiled.

"Be careful though." He warned. "You know Rangers are banned from this region." The girl nodded. She then stopped hugging him. She smiled.

"I'm very thankful!" The two were hanging out for the girl's birthday. They had gone to a school building that the girl loved to be at. She wanted to be a ranger. She read everything she could about them in the school's library. She even read the yearbooks. So when the two went outside to test her very own styler, she could tell her friend who the boy was on the ground in front of them.

* * *

><p>Kellyn had escaped. He didn't remember how. He only remembered the screaming of Kate, the yelling of Rhythmi. He was in pain from the torture that he went though, but he had to keep going. He had to find help. He didn't know where he was going, but he found himself at the ranger school. He fainted as two teen-aged kids ran over to help.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. Kincaid!" Kellyn yelled. The teacher turned. <em>

"_What did I say about running?" He yelled. Kellyn couldn't believe that's what he cared about right now! "So you've made your choice?" He asked. Kellyn nodded. _

"_I will go with you. Leave this place alone!" Mr. Kincaid sighed._

"_Fine." He snapped and two grunts came over. They took Kellyn to where his friends were and in a couple minutes they were on their way to a place Kellyn would wish he would never had gone._

* * *

><p>"He's got all these cuts. It'll take forever to heal." Kellyn groaned and sat up. He could still feel the pain.<p>

"Mr. Kellyn! Please lay down!" He looked to see the two from earlier standing next to him.

"How do you know me?" Kellyn asked as he lay down.

"Books." The girl responded. "I wished I had a chance to become a ranger!" Kellyn gave her a smile.

"This world isn't a place for rangers." He sighed. "I lost my styler." He muttered. The girl whispered something to the boy and he nodded. He ran off leaving the two alone.

"What happened to you?" The girl asked. Kellyn sighed.

"The leftover Rangers were tortured. Some died, but me and a couple of my friends lived though the torture." Kellyn almost cried about that, but held it back.

"If you need new friends." The girl said. "I would love to be your friend!" He smiled.

"Thank you." The boy ran in and handed Kellyn something. Kellyn gasped.

"A styler? I thought they weren't made anymore." The boy smirked.

"I have my ways." Kellyn smiled and placed it down.

"Thank you." The girl smiled.

"Now get some sleep please Mr. Kellyn." Kellyn nodded and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you're liking this. It's been fun to write.**

**-Chapter three-**

* * *

><p>The next day Kellyn went with the two to their home. The region had changed so much since he left. He sighed.<p>

"Something wrong Mr. Kellyn?" The girl asked. Kellyn shook his head. He turned to her.

"I never did get your name or your friend's name." The girl smiled.

"I'm Yachi and that's Zandor. Yes I know we have weird names, but we're ok with it." Kellyn gave a nod and the three continued walking.

"I like your name." Kellyn said. "I bet my friend would like it to." He sighed at the thought of Kate.

"Oh really?" Yachi asked. "I'm hoping to help you get your friends back." She said. Then she frowned. "My friend was taken by Team Debonairs a couple years ago. They said something about 'Awakening the Pokémon to give them victory.' Then they took her by force. She would tell me she had dreams about me and my friends becoming rangers." She laughed. "I told her she was being silly." Yachi sighed. "It kind of makes no sense, but it's true." Kellyn was recalling something from the Team Debonairs's base. "She loved to sing. Her singing could cheer anyone up!" He remembered being in pain and not thinking he could survive another day, but a singing voice came from somewhere and made him believe he could survive.

"I believe you." Kellyn muttered. Yachi looked at him. She didn't think he would believe her. Her memories where so confusing. Yachi smiled.

"Yes! We're here!" She took the chance to run the rest of the way. Zandor looked to Kellyn. Kellyn nodded to tell him to go on. So Zandor ran after Yachi. Kellyn smiled.

* * *

><p>"Vientown. It's been a while since I've been here." He muttered. He could see his friends. He knew they were memories, but he missed them. He saw Yachi and walked over. She was talking to a boy with green hair [AN: This is NOT Drew. Nor is it Wally.]. He thought it was kind of odd for this guy to have hair like that. Yachi turned and smiled.<p>

"Kellyn, this is Walter." She introduced. Kellyn and Walter shook hands.

"Yachi." Kellyn started. "I need to go see something. May I leave for a while?" Yachi nodded.

"Don't get yourself into trouble!" Kellyn smirked and left the two alone. Trouble loved Pokémon rangers. It was part of the job.

* * *

><p>Kellyn returned after lunch. Yachi asked him if he needed a place to stay. Kellyn told her he had one. She gave a nod. Kellyn was now sitting in the sun, thinking about how to save his friends. He knew he had to, but couldn't figure out how. He was still in pain from his stay with Team Debonairs. He sighed and rubbed his arm, then fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kellyn found his self and Kate running.<em>

"_Come on Kellyn!" Kate growled. He sighed. _

"_I'm coming alright!" He looked up to see a boat. Kate yelled._

"_Crap!" She sighed. "We'll be late for our boat to Fiore!" Kellyn was confused. Why were they going to Fiore? He couldn't remember. Kate took his arm and ran faster. He had to run faster to keep up. They made it in time, but with about two seconds to spare. "Gosh you make me mad Kellyn!" Kellyn smirked. _

"_Kate, we have a while until we reach Fiore. Relax!" Kate yelled something at him, but he found his self not being able to hear her. After a minute, he couldn't even see Kate. Kellyn panicked. _

"_Kate?" He called. "Kate!"_

'_Boy. She is gone.' A voice said. Kellyn turned to see a Pokémon coming out of the darkness. 'There's only one-way to save your friend. The comet to awake the Pokémon Jirachi has already past, but Jirachi will awake in your presence.' Kellyn never got a good look at the Pokémon because he had awoke before he could._

* * *

><p>"Mr. Kellyn!" Yachi's voice called. Kellyn opened his eyes to see Yachi sitting next to him. "Are you alright? You were calling 'Kate' while you were sleeping. You also hit the ground once or twice." Kellyn looked at his hand to see he had hurt it while sleeping.<p>

"That's not good." He muttered. He sighed and sat up. It hurt to do things like that, but he couldn't heal. He had to find Jirachi. He attempted to stand, but fell over in pain. Yachi caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Mr. Kellyn! Are you alright?" He nodded before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kate could barely hold on. She had heard so many things while she was here. She just couldn't do it. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was surprised that Kellyn got out, but the people who helped him escaped got part of his torture.<p>

"Kate! Don't give up!" She opened her eyes and looked forward. From where her cell was, she could see Keith. He smirked at her. "Kellyn wouldn't want you to give up!" Kate nodded. That was true. She couldn't just give up now!

"Thanks Keith!" She called and he nodded. A grunt ran in.

"How many times do we have to tell you two, no talking!" Kate wanted to laugh.

"As many times as Mr. Kincaid told us 'No running in the halls!'" Keith responded. Kate did laugh at that. She stopped when the grunt whipped her in the back with a whip. She fell to the ground and Keith gasped. "Kate!" The grunt was fast. Kate groaned and stayed on the ground.

"Have you learned your lesson?" The grunt asked. Kate said nothing. He smirked. "I won't be surprised if you die girl. You have two more hours before torturing time." Kate's eyes widened. She hid her face and started to cry into the ground.

* * *

><p>Kellyn could tell his friends were in pain. He found his self not able to open his eyes. He never felt this helplessness before. He wanted to be able to help. He knew what he had to do. Now he just had to wake up.<p>

* * *

><p>Yachi had been talking to Zandor.<p>

"Now Zandor, I have an idea." He looked at her.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"We should start a secret Ranger school!" Zandor sighed.

"Well no one knows how do be one."

"There's Kellyn." Yachi smirked. Zandor looked at her.

"That's one person."

"I for one think it's a great idea." Yachi and Zandor turned to the doorway to see Kellyn standing there.

"Mr. Kellyn!" Yachi called. "What are you doing?"

"I need help from you and Zandor." Kellyn responded. "I need some help to save my friends." Yachi smiled.

"I'll help!" She said. Zandor sighed.

"Fine. I'm in." Kellyn nodded.

"Zandor you need a Styler. I saw earlier that Yachi had one." Yachi pushed up her sleeve.

"I think it's already ready to go!" Kellyn nodded. Zandor sighed.

"I have one at my house. Just let me go get it." Kellyn nodded as Zandor left. Yachi and Kellyn left the house to go train at the ranger school.

* * *

><p><strong>-Couple weeks later-<strong>

"Crap." Yachi muttered. She had been trying to capture a Tangrowth as a final exam. It was the same for Zandor, but he wasn't having any problem. Their training had gone fast. Kellyn was an amazing teacher. The Tangrowth attacked and Yachi stopped trying to capture it. She finished it off after it stopped attacking. Zandor had finished a minute before. Kellyn clapped.

"Great job you two!" He called. "I think we're ready to find Jirachi!"


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter four-**

* * *

><p>"Can you explain why we need to find the legendary Jirachi?" Zandor asked as the three walked toward the cave where Jirachi was told to be sleeping in. Kellyn sighed.<p>

"I had a dream that told me that I have to find Jirachi to save my friends." He answered. Yachi was being really quiet. Kellyn put his hand out to stop the two. Zandor looked at him. Then he knew why Kellyn did that. He could hear voices. Kellyn quietly stepped three steps forward and then turned his head to see who it was. He stepped back and into Yachi. The two fell over. Kellyn stood and helped Yachi up.

"So the boss was right. You were coming here Kellyn." A voice called. Kellyn turned to see two people his age about a foot away, watching them. Kellyn glared.

"So the rumor was true." He growled. "You two joined up with Team Debonairs." One of them stepped closer.

"You don't know what they have to offer." She said. Kellyn glared. Yachi looked at the two, but because of the masks that the two wore, she couldn't tell who they were.

"I wouldn't want their offer." Kellyn said. "You don't know what they did to us!"

"Oh but we do know Kellyn!" The boy said. "Summer was placed there at the beginning. Until you escaped that is. We've been sent to get you back." Kellyn smirked.

"It's not going to be easy. I'm prepared," He said. "I'm still in pain." He muttered. Summer sighed.

"Well this will be fun!" She said. "Get ready Kellyn! We're both coming at you!" Yachi stepped forward.

"He's not going at it alone!" She said. Summer turned toward her.

"Ben, you get the one on the left, I'll get Kell-"

"I got her Kellyn." Zandor said as he stepped forward. "You go get what we came for." Kellyn nodded. He ran toward the cave. Zandor looked at Summer. "I'm ready when you are." Summer glared.

* * *

><p>Kellyn sighed as he walked into the cave. He kept walking until he got to a dead end. He looked around. Kellyn sighed.<p>

"Now where?" He asked his self as he looked around. The young ranger saw nothing at first. Then he heard something call out to him. He turned to see the wishing Pokémon over his shoulder. The Pokémon smiled at the ranger and started flying around. Kellyn couldn't help but smile. The Pokémon noticed the device on his hand. It flew away in fear. Kellyn looked at his styler, "Is it?" He muttered. He walked quickly toward the Pokémon, but it flew away. The Pokémon was scared. Kellyn sighed as he stopped and tried to think of what he should do. He caught up with the Pokémon and held out his arm, "I'm not going to hurt you," He whispered as he started his capture.

* * *

><p>Summer glared at Zandor.<p>

"You're good," She commented. Zandor said nothing. Yachi was still facing Ben.

"Give up," Zandor growled. Summer smirked under her mask.

"Never," Zandor sighed. Summer got prepared to attack again, "You're not going to win," Zandor looked around and face-palmed his self.

"Dang it," He muttered. While Ben and Summer distracted the two rangers, the grunts of team Debonairs surrounded the two, "Yachi!" The ranger turned to look at him, "Look around," She did.

"Shoot," She muttered. She turned toward the cave, "Mr. Kellyn!" She called. Then the grunts attacked. Zandor ran over to Yachi and took her hand. He looked for an opening.

"We got to escape," He whispered in her ear.

"What about?" Zandor sighed.

"We can't wait," Yachi sighed and nodded. Zandor smirked. He swung his arm and his styler activated. He hit a couple grunts in the head, and then called back his capture disk. Zandor started to run and Yachi followed. She looked back once more and then she looked forward.

* * *

><p>Kellyn gasped as he heard the footsteps of the grunts. He finished his capture and hid with the wishing Pokemon.<p>

"Crap," He muttered as he saw the grunts. He could also see Mr. Kincaid.

"Come out Kellyn!" His voice yelled. Kellyn stiffened. He was more worried for Zandor and Yachi then he was for his self. He could see that Jirachi was scared. He tried to calm the Pokemon down. He moved a little when he saw a grunt come toward him. The grunt's mouth opened, but before he could say anything, Kellyn tackled him to the ground. Someone grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up. "Well it's a ranger," Kellyn looked up to see Mr. Kincaid and his three admins. Kellyn looked away as Heath ripped his styler off his arm. The admin smirked as he crushed the styler. Kellyn didn't watch.

"I bet you can't wait to see your friends again!" Heath teased. Kellyn said nothing as he was pushed to the ground. That didn't make his pain any better. He closed his eyes, "You're giving up ranger?" Heath laughed. Kellyn knew the admin was telling the truth. Kellyn opened his eyes as he heard the cry of Jirachi.

"J-Jirachi," He muttered. He slowly stood up, "Leave that Pokemon alone Kincaid!" Kellyn's old teacher looked at him.

"You're not in the position to be giving orders boy," Jirachi cried out again, "I'm not going to let you get your wish out," Kincaid looked at Heath and the other two, "Do what you must and then meet me at the headquarters. Heath smirked and dropped the remains of Kellyn's styler.

* * *

><p>Zandor stopped, tired from running. He and Yachi had set up camp and Yachi had fell asleep. He watched her and when he was sure that she was asleep, he walked away to contact someone. He didn't want to do this to Yachi, but he had to. He started to type in the number and then he stopped. He didn't know why he stopped. Zandor attempted to type in the number again, but he couldn't.<p>

"Why can't I?" He muttered, "I have to," Zandor sighed and made his self type in the number, "I'm sorry Yachi," He muttered as he waited for the person to answer.

* * *

><p>Mr. Kincaid smirked as he took out his phone and looked at who was calling. He had been expecting this call ever since he arrived. He motioned over a couple grunt and then answered the phone. He talked for a minute and then hung up.<p>

"The two rangers are over to the right. Do not hurt the blond boy," The grunts nodded as they ran off. Mr. Kincaid slightly smiled, "Loyal to the very end."

* * *

><p>Zandor returned to the campsite and didn't see Yachi anywhere. He looked around for her. He was a bit worried.<p>

"I don't think she could hide very easy," He muttered. He heard something from behind him. He turned around and blocked a capture disk. The tip drew a little blood from his hand. He saw her hide behind a tree. Zandor sighed as he walked over, "No use for hiding," She looked at him and then looked at the ground as he dropped the disk.

"Zandor why?" She questioned.

"Why what?" He questioned. She glared at him.

"You know what! Don't act stupid!" He didn't say anything. He knew what she was talking about.

"You heard?" He questioned. She nodded. He sighed, "Do you know who my family is?" He muttered. Yachi shook his head. Zandor looked away, "My father is the enemy of rangers. My father is Mr. Kincaid," Yachi's eyes widened. He knew she knew the name. Yachi didn't know what to say. She attempted to back up and run away, but she was stopped by a grunt that stood behind her. He grabbed her by her shoulders. Yachi glared at him.

"Thanks Zandor," She growled as the grunt lead her away. Zandor watched and sighed. He let another grunt lead him away.

* * *

><p>Zandor looked at his father. He wanted to look away, but he knew he would regret it. He was worried about Yachi. Zandor wondered why he did. He was never really friends with her right? He was just faking it, but now he missed their friendship even if it was fake.<p>

"Something wrong son?" His father asked. Zandor shook his head. He never really understood why his mother had left his father. He was too loyal to his father to even question his methods, "I want to know the truth." Zandor knew his father wouldn't stop asking until he told him.

"I was thinking," He told his father.

"About what?" Zandor looked at the ground.

"Yachi," He muttered. His father said nothing. Zandor stood and left his father. He wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. Been a bit on the busy side. But yeah!~ Zandor's father is Mr. Kincaid. His mother? I have no idea. Big twist right? :3<strong>


End file.
